


Worst Christmas

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, encontro em um bar, iwaoi - Freeform, natal, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Talvez o Natal de Iwaizumi acabasse sendo menos previsível e gelado do que o interior triste de um bar vazio.





	Worst Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Estou trazendo umas fics sobre o tema do Natal que fiz especialmente pras minhas LINDAS esposas, Jusi e Suran.

O bar estava ridiculamente vazio naquele feriado. Talvez fosse porque era Natal e até os frequentadores assíduos de bares tinham família ou alguém para quem voltar no final da noite e essa merda toda que Hajime não podia se importar menos.

\- Foda-se o Natal. Me traga outra cerveja – resmungou para o barman.

\- Ora ora, parece que alguém está de mau humor por estar sozinho no Natal. – Uma voz arrastada e suave falou ao seu lado.

Hajime virou na direção da voz, pronto para retrucar quem quer que tivesse se atrevido à zombar de si, mas foi pego de surpresa. O desgraçado debochado era malditamente bonito e carregava um sorriso provocante, como se desafiasse Hajime a negar sua sentença.

Ele queria arrancar aquele sorriso dos seus lábios, apenas não havia decidido como.

\- Eu apenas prefiro gastar meu dinheiro com cervejas do que com a porcaria de uma ceia e receber parentes chatos – defendeu-se, mesmo sem saber porque se importava em fazer isso.

\- Não julgo sua escolha.

\- Nem poderia, já que está fazendo o mesmo – retrucou.

O outro rapaz apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso esperto e ergueu o copo em cumprimento:

\- Touché.

O desconhecido parecia absolutamente confortável em estar sozinho em um bar. Isso era meio estranho e Hajime convenceu-se de que era por conta dessa curiosidade que puxou assunto.

\- Esperando alguém? – após perguntar, deu-se conta de que sua pergunta tinha um sentido dúbio e talvez soasse como um flerte. E considerando a cara do desconhecido e o sorriso malicioso que ele abria, era exatamente esse sentido que ele decidiu tomar.

\- Interessado em me fazer companhia? – devolveu, a expressão naquele rosto bonito era quase lasciva. Hajime engoliu em seco.

\- Com certeza não. Apenas curioso com o fato de ter alguém além de mim aqui e principalmente curioso com o quão à vontade você parece estar - explicou.

O estranho fez um bico contrariado pelas palavras de Iwaizumi, que em contrapartida, não pôde impedir seus olhos de seguir aquele movimento.

Eram lábios bonitos. Rosados e nem um pouco ressecados. Pareciam... bons.

\- Bom, então a minha resposta é não. Não estou esperando ninguém. Mas não me importo de te fazer companhia, se você pedir com educação – zombou.

Hajime estava descobrindo que era bem difícil não querer dar um soco naquele rosto bonito preenchido por uma personalidade horrível.

\- Bom, sinto muito te decepcionar, mas eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de pedir isso, de qualquer forma.

Mais uma vez aquele bico emburrado. Urgh.

\- Não tem importância, senhor estranho mau humorado. Nenhum de nós parece disposto a sair daqui, de qualquer forma. Podemos pelo menos sermos cordiais um com o outro.

Hajime franziu a testa antes de soltar uma breve gargalhada.

\- “Cordiais”? – repetiu, divertido – Deuses, você tem quantos anos? Duzentos? Eu nunca vi alguém da nossa idade usar essa palavra.

O estranho o olhava fascinado agora.

\- Você riu. Minha nossa, você é capaz de rir verdadeiramente e fica mais bonito ainda assim! Isso não é nem um pouco justo.

Uma coloração rosada chegou às bochechas de Iwaizumi. Parecia que não importava o que ele dissesse, na sequência o outro o deixaria sempre sem palavras.

\- Merda! E você também cora! – deu um tapinha sobre o balcão, fingindo indignação.

\- Apenas cale a boca, por favor - resmungou Hajime, tentando inutilmente camuflar seu desconforto com a caneca de cerveja.

\- Uh, agressivo – acusou o outro, ainda usando aquele tom zombeteiro que Iwaizumi descobriu que odiava – Tudo bem, minha intenção não era te constranger, de qualquer forma. Vamos começar de novo – inesperadamente, ele estendeu a mão, oferecendo um cumprimento cordial - Oikawa Tooru.

Uh. Então agora o estranho com um rosto bonito tinha um nome. Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru...

\- Iwaizumi Hajime – apertou sua mão estendida, apreciando o calor, a textura. Oh merda.

Oikawa sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, contemplativo.

\- Iwaizumi... Iwaizumi... Uhn... seu nome é bonito. Combina com você. – falou por fim.

Hajime achou que não daria conta desse tanto de flerte óbvio e descarado.

\- Tch. Obrigado, eu acho.

\- Ok, agora que já nos conhecemos, você pode me contar porque está sozinho e mau humorado em um bar em pleno Natal, Iwa-chan. – Oikawa virou-se totalmente para Hajime, apoiando o rosto nas mãos em sinal de atenção.

Hajime franziu o cenho. Iwa-chan? Mas que merda de apelido ridículo.

\- Eu não acredito que você está tão à vontade a ponto de me dar um apelido horrível em menos de dez minutos de conversa.

\- Ora, não vamos fingir que você odiou. Apenas aceite. Foi pensado com carinho – respondeu. – Vamos, aproveite que eu sou o único aqui e estou disposto a te ouvir e me conte. Qual o motivo da sua solidão?

Hajime riu. Era impossível levar aquele cara a sério.

\- E precisa de motivo pra solidão?

Oikawa ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo.

\- Isso foi profundo – declarou – Ou você está bêbado ou é um solitário crônico e odeia isso.

Iwaizumi odiou que ele estivesse certo em um dos pontos. Certamente não era o da bebida.

\- Oh, você não adoraria saber?

Oikawa riu suavemente e o som foi direto para a pele de Iwaizumi, arrepiando seu corpo todo.

\- Uh... solitário e misterioso... Acho que as coisas estão ficando interessantes nesse Natal.

Hajime decidiu que era hora de pedir uma nova caneca de cerveja.

\- Você por acaso está tentando flertar? – perguntou, encarando Oikawa nos olhos, que lambeu os lábios suavemente antes de responder:

\- Ninguém pode me julgar por isso. Não quando o Papai Noel decidiu materializar todos os meus desejos de uma só vez.

Iwaizumi logo percebeu que Oikawa não era de fazer joguinhos. Ele era direto. Isso era bom, já que Iwaizumi era péssimo flertando.

\- Vou considerar isso como palavras de alguém alcoolizado. Do tipo que não se deve levar tão à sério.

\- Você me subestima... – Oikawa murmurou – Mas de qualquer forma, me diga. O que te traz à um bar em uma data tão especial?

Ele não desistiria de especular. E Iwaizumi descobria aos poucos que era inútil fugir de sua insistência.

\- Não é óbvio? Estou aqui porque não tenho ninguém com quem passar a data.

\- Família?

\- Moram em outra cidade.

\- Amigos?

\- Estão naquela fase de casar, sabe? É uma merda, esse papo de constituir família.

\- Namorada?

Nessa hora, Hajime lançou-lhe um olhar que respondia sua pergunta.

\- Ok, corrigindo. Namorado?

\- Obviamente que não.

\- Hm, bom... Quer dizer, eu sinto muito por você.

\- Não seja falso. Você não sente nada. – Iwaizumi estava decidido a dar corta, mas seria do seu jeito.

Oikawa fez um bico falsamente magoado e Hajime quis desmanchá-lo, apertando aqueles lábios nos seus.

\- Agora você. Conte o porquê de estar aqui – incentivou, não escondendo o interesse em saber um pouco mais sobre o cara bonito que resolveu puxar assunto com ele em uma noite de Natal solitária.

Oikawa ajeitou-se em sua banqueta, virando-se totalmente para Iwaizumi, um olhar ferido e um meio sorriso esperto.

\- Interessado, Iwa-chan? – perguntou, mas Hajime apenas deu de ombros, mantendo a resposta incógnita – Bom, tudo bem. Meus pais também moram longe e viajaram, então eu não podia visitá-los. Sou novo na cidade também, então ainda não tive tempo de fazer amigos por aqui. Tudo que essa cidade me trouxe até agora foram momentos de desgraça e vergonha.

Iwaizumi levantou as sobrancelhas ao final do discurso do rapaz. Agora ele estava curioso em dobro.

\- O que teve de tão ruim?

\- Bom, pra começar a contar minha desgraça, assim que botei os pés nessa cidade, choveu tanto que meu telefone ficou sem sinal, não pude chamar um táxi e ainda fiquei encharcado porque um motorista desgraçado jogou água em mim.

Iwaizumi sequer tentou fingir seriedade, ele apenas riu como se uma grande piada tivesse sido contada.

\- Merda, isso é difícil de imaginar. Mas eu adoraria ter visto você todo encharcado e sem essa pose de rei – falou, ainda rindo – Isso poderia acontecer hoje novamente.

Oikawa revirou os olhos, contrariado.

\- Desculpe-me arruinar seus sonhos, mas hoje está nevando, então esqueça.

\- Você ainda pode escorregar no gelo e cair. – Deu de ombros.

\- Iwa-chan! Como você pode desejar isso? – reclamou, ambos esquecendo que eram praticamente desconhecidos e passando a agir como total entrosamento e familiaridade, como velhos amigos - Enfim, e foram situações assim que me trouxeram à solidão de hoje. Triste, não?

Iwaizumi pediu mais duas cervejas, recebendo uma sobrancelha arqueada de Oikawa.

\- Eu não diria triste. Mas eu achei que pessoas bonitas tivessem a vida mais fácil – resmungou, já num ponto onde não estava bêbado, mas com certeza não estava sóbrio o suficiente para filtrar o que falava.

\- Eu não sei que tipo de lógica absurda é essa, mas eu adoraria se fosse verdade, o que obviamente não é. – Oikawa deu um gole em sua cerveja, observando o modo como as bochechas de Iwaizumi estavam ficando mais rosadas pelo álcool ingerido. – Mas gosto de saber que você me acha bonito.

\- Bom, eu apenas não sou cego – deu de ombros – A propósito, você está reclamando da vida, mas eu fui demitido.

Oikawa arregalou os olhos com a revelação. Isso era... uma merda.

\- Como você pode ver, pessoas bonitas de fato nem sempre tem a vida mais fácil. – Trocaram um olhar e sorriram – Mas veja pelo lado bom, você pode ter perdido o emprego, mas quem sabe não conheceu o amor da sua vida em uma noite triste e fria de Natal?

Iwaizumi manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando firme para Oikawa, que sustentou o olhar, apesar de sentir o estômago revirar com isso.

\- Quem sabe...

Tooru não achou que receberia uma resposta como essa, então foi uma surpresa boa que encheu seu estômago de borboletas e moldou um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Acho que logo os fogos vão começar. Você quer assisti-los? – Hajime propôs.

Oikawa abriu um sorriso largo ao ouvir a proposta.

\- Claro! Vamos lá, vai ser divertido!

\- Eu não acho que vão ter muitos porque esse tipo de comemoração ainda não é tão comum aqui... Mas não custa tentar. – Iwaizumi olhou para o barman e fez um sinal, pedindo a conta. Ele pagou a de Oikawa rapidamente, enquanto o outro buscava sua carteira.

\- Ei! Você não devia ter feito isso! – reclamou.

\- De nada. – Foi a vez de Hajime debochar, seguindo para fora do bar com Oikawa fazendo caretas contrariadas atrás de si.

\- Realmente não era necessário. Céus, você disse que foi demitido e pagou minha conta. Eu estou me sentindo um aproveitador.

\- Ora, cale a boca, Shittykawa. Eu paguei porque eu quis. E eu disse que perdi o emprego e não que estou falido.

Oikawa logo se armou com seu sorriso mais provocante, aproximando-se mais de Iwaizumi enquanto eles seguiam lado a lado pela calçada, em direção à pequena ponte que ligava os dois lados da cidade.

\- Você tem um péssimo gosto para apelidos, Iwa-chan, mas felizmente eu não me importo. Mas me diga. Se você perdeu o emprego e não está falido, isso significa que você é um badboy filhinho de papai, Iwa-chan?

Em troca da pergunta que ao seu ver era infame, Iwaizumi deu uma cotovelada na altura da costela de Oikawa.

\- Eu apenas não sou um esbanjador. O que obviamente não deve ser o seu caso, já que você tem essa cara de que adora luxo e usa essas roupas e tudo mais. – Defendeu-se.

\- Oh, então você reparou no meu bom gosto para roupas? Isso é bom, Iwa-chan. Muito observador, gosto disso. – Ele simplesmente não tirava aquele sorriso malicioso da cara um minuto sequer. – Mas não, eu também não sou um filhinho de papai, se é isso que quer saber. Infelizmente não.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Uh? Por quê?

\- Pessoas ricas são meio... Inacessíveis, eu acho. – Iwaizumi se embolava para explicar.

Quando eles chegaram na ponte, apoiaram-se na borda dela, olhando para o céu, na espera dos fogos que logo cobririam o céu, por pelo menos alguns poucos segundos.

\- Então você se importa com o fato de eu ser acessível? – novamente o sorriso sujo naqueles lábios. Iwaizumi quase não conseguia imaginar Oikawa sem aquilo, de tão natural que parecia ser, dada a sua personalidade provocativa. Sua opção era sempre calá-lo.

\- Talvez eu me importe.

Como previsto, Oikawa não respondeu a isso, talvez por não esperar uma afirmativa. Iwaizumi percebeu que gostava dessa sensação, de poder tirar dele aquela pose de superior, aquele jeito de dono da situação. Ele gostava também daquele olhar levemente vulnerável, da surpresa contida naquele rosto bonito. Gostava de como ele parecia mais verdadeiro assim.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio compartilhado, as primeiras luzes se acenderam no céu e a empolgação tomou conta de Tooru, que sorria largamente, com olhos brilhantes de felicidade genuína.

Era um espetáculo e tanto, Iwaizumi concluiu. E não, ele não divagava sobre os fogos.

Continuou assim por mais algum tempo, os fogos atravessam o céu e Oikawa se maravilhava cara vez mais com isso, enquanto ao seu lado, Hajime apreciava a vista que tinha bem próximo a si.

\- Iwa-chan, se continuar a me olhar assim, eu vou achar que você está louco por mim e quer me beijar. – Oikawa provocou, mas seu rosto tinha uma coloração rosada, a empolgação dos fogos misturada à uma pitada de timidez súbita que Iwaizumi também apreciou.

\- Talvez eu esteja.

A resposta curta e profunda de Hajime jogou fora todas as hesitações de Tooru, que corou mais, mas agora por outros motivos.

\- Bom, não desperdice essa chance, então.

E ele não desperdiçou. Logo em seguida, Iwaizumi tomou entre as mãos o rosto de Oikawa e juntou seus lábios, da forma como ele quis, desde que deparou-se com o atrevimento dele no bar. E foi tão bom quanto havia imaginado. Seus lábios eram mesmo macios e suaves, e acompanhavam os movimentos dos seus como se tivessem feito isso a vida toda. Como se fossem moldados para isso.

Iwaizumi embrenhou as pontas dos dedos nos cabelos de Oikawa próximos da nuca e soltou um gemido baixo ao perceber que de fato aqueles cabelos eram tão macios quanto aparentavam ser. Ele queria poder acariciá-los pra sempre.

O beijo durou e os sons dos fogos explodindo no céu continuavam, apesar de mais fracos agora, e bem, pouco importava, já que nenhum dos dois estava interessado nisso.

Quando eles terminaram o beijo, mantiveram a proximidade e Iwaizumi gostou da sensação de sentir a respiração de Oikawa batendo em seu rosto. Era bom de um jeito diferente, pois acalmava-o ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago se agitava com a proximidade.

\- Feliz Natal, Iwa-chan.

\- Feliz Natal, Tooru.

Talvez... Apenas talvez, a noite de Natal mais solitária de suas vidas tenha rendido bons frutos, afinal de contas.


End file.
